38th Annual Grammy Awards
The 38th Annual Grammy Awards were held on February 28, 1996, at Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles. The awards recognized accomplishments by musicians from the previous year. Alanis Morissette was the main recipient, being awarded four trophies, including Album of the Year. Award winners General *Record of the Year **Trevor Horn (producer) & Seal for "Kiss From a Rose" *Album of the Year **Glen Ballard (producer) & Alanis Morissette for Jagged Little Pill *Song of the Year **Seal (songwriter) for "Kiss From a Rose" *Best New Artist **Hootie & the Blowfish Alternative *Best Alternative Music Performance **Nirvana for MTV Unplugged in New York Blues *Best Traditional Blues Album **John Lee Hooker for Chill Out *Best Contemporary Blues Album **Buddy Guy for Slippin' In Children's *Best Musical Album for Children **J. Aaron Brown, David R. Lehman (producers) & Barbara Bailey Hutchison for Sleepy Time Lullabys *Best Spoken Word Album for Children **Dan Broatman, Martin Sauer (producers) & Patrick Stewart for Prokofiev: Peter and the Wolf '' Classical *Best Orchestral Performance **Pierre Boulez (conductor) & the Cleveland Orchestra for ''Debussy: La Mer *Best Classical Vocal Performance **Christopher Hogwood (conductor), Sylvia McNair & the Academy of Ancient Music for The Echoing Air - The Music of Henry Purcell *Best Opera Recording **Raymond Minshull (producer), Charles Dutoit (conductor), Gary Lakes, Françoise Pollet, Gino Quilico, Deborah Voigt & L'Orchestra Symphonie Montreal & Chorus for Berlioz: Les Troyens *Best Choral Performance **Herbert Blomstedt (conductor), Vance George (choir director) & the San Francisco Symphony Orchestra & Chorus for Brahms: Ein Deutsches Requiem *Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra) **Seiji Ozawa (conductor), Itzhak Perlman & the Boston Symphony Orchestra for The American Album - Works of Bernstein, Barber, Foss *Best Instrumental Soloist Performance (without orchestra) **Radu Lupu for Schubert: Piano Sonatas (B Flat Major and A Major) *Best Chamber Music Performance **Emanuel Ax, Yo-Yo Ma & Richard Stoltzman for Brahms/Beethoven/Mozart: Clarinet Trios *Best Classical Contemporary Composition **Olivier Messiaen (composer) & Myung-whun Chung (conductor) for Messiaen: Concert a Quatre *Best Classical Album **Karl-August Naegler (producer), Pierre Boulez (conductor) & the Cleveland Orchestra & Chorus for Debussy: La Mer; Nocturnes; Jeux Comedy *From 1994 through 2003, see "Best Spoken Comedy Album" under the "Spoken" field, below. Composing and arranging *Best Instrumental Composition **Bill Holman (composer) for "A View From the Side" performed by The Bill Holman Band *Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television **Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz (songwriters) for "Colors of the Wind" performed by Vanessa Williams *Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television **Hans Zimmer (composer) for Crimson Tide *Best Instrumental Arrangement **Robert Farnon (arranger) for "Lament" performed by J. J. Johnson & the Robert Farnon Orchestra *Best Instrumental Arrangement with Accompanying Vocal(s) **Rob McConnell (arranger) for "I Get a Kick Out of You" performed by Mel Tormé with Rob McConnell & The Boss Brass Country *Best Female Country Vocal Performance **Alison Krauss for "Baby, Now That I've Found You" *Best Male Country Vocal Performance **Vince Gill for "Go Rest High on That Mountain" *Best Country Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal **The Mavericks for "Here Comes the Rain" *Best Country Collaboration with Vocals **Alison Krauss & Shenandoah for "Somewhere in the Vicinity of the Heart" *Best Country Instrumental Performance **Asleep at the Wheel, Béla Fleck & Johnny Gimble for "Hightower" *Best Country Song **Vince Gill (songwriter) for "Go Rest High on That Mountain" *Best Country Album **Robert John "Mutt" Lange (producer) & Shania Twain for The Woman in Me *Best Bluegrass Album **The Nashville Bluegrass Band for Unleashed Folk *Best Traditional Folk Album **Ramblin' Jack Elliott for South Coast *Best Contemporary Folk Album **Emmylou Harris for Wrecking Ball Gospel *Best Pop/Contemporary Gospel Album **Michael W. Smith for I'll Lead You Home *Best Rock Gospel Album **Ashley Cleveland for Lesson of Love *Best Traditional Soul Gospel Album **Shirley Caesar for Shirley Caesar Live - He Will Come *Best Contemporary Soul Gospel Album **CeCe Winans for Alone In His Presence *Best Southern Gospel, Country Gospel or Bluegrass Gospel Album **Bill Hearn (producer) for Amazing Grace - A Country Salute to Gospel performed by various artists *Best Gospel Album by a Choir or Chorus **Carol Cymbala (choir director) for Praise Him - Live! performed by the Brooklyn Tabernacle Choir Historical *Best Historical Album **John Pfeiffer (producer & notes writer), Ray Hall, Thomas MacCluskey, James P. Nichols, Anthony Salvatore, Jon M. Samuels, David Satz (engineers), J.J. Stelmach (art director), Gabriel Banat, Grant Beglarian, Robert Cowan, Mortimer W. Frank, Richard Freed, Erick Friedman, Harris Goldsmith, Josefa Heifetz, George Jellinek, Irving Kolodin, Jacob Lateiner, Laurence Lesser, Myra C. Livingston, John Maltese, John Anthony Maltese, Leonard Pennario & Brooks Smith (notes writers) for The Heifetz Collection performed by Jascha Heifetz & various artists Jazz *Best Jazz Instrumental Solo **Michael Brecker for "Impressions" *Best Jazz Instrumental Performance, Individual or Group **McCoy Tyner Trio & Michael Brecker for "Infinity" *Best Large Jazz Ensemble Performance **Tom Scott for "All Blues" performed by the GRP All-Star Big Band *Best Jazz Vocal Performance **Lena Horne for An Evening with Lena Horne *Best Contemporary Jazz Performance **Pat Metheny Group for "We Live Here" *Best Latin Jazz Performance **Jobim for Antonio Brasileiro Latin *Best Latin Pop Performance **Jon Secada for Amor *Best Tropical Latin Performance **Gloria Estefan for Abriendo Puertas *Best Mexican-American/Tejano Music Performance **Flaco Jiménez for Flaco Jiménez Musical show *Best Musical Show Album **Arif Mardin, Jerry Leiber, Mike Stoller (producers) & the original Broadway cast for Smokey Joe's Cafe - The Songs of Leiber & Stoller Music video *Best Music Video, Short Form **Cean Chaffin (producer), Mark Romanek (director), Janet Jackson & Michael Jackson for "Scream" *Best Music Video, Long Form **Robert Warr (producer), François Girard (director) & Peter Gabriel for Secret World Live New Age *Best New Age Album **George Winston for Forest Packaging and notes *Best Recording Package **Joni Mitchell & Robbie Cavolina (art directors) for Turbulent Indigo performed by Joni Mitchell *Best Recording Package - Boxed **Frank Zappa & Gail Zappa (art directors) for Civilization Phaze III performed by Frank Zappa *Best Album Notes **Rob Bowman (notes writer) for The Complete Stax/Volt Soul Singles, Vol. 3: 1972 - 1975 performed by various artists Polka *Best Polka Album **Jimmy Sturr for I Love to Polka Pop *Best Female Pop Vocal Performance **Annie Lennox for "No More I Love You's" *Best Male Pop Vocal Performance **Seal for "Kiss From a Rose" *Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals **Hootie & the Blowfish for "Let Her Cry" *Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals **The Chieftains & Van Morrison for "Have I Told You Lately" *Best Pop Instrumental Performance **Los Lobos for "Mariachi Suite" *Best Pop Album **Larry Klein (producer) & Joni Mitchell (producer & artist) for Turbulent Indigo Production and engineering *Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical **David Bianco, Jim Scott, Richard Dodd & Stephen McLaughlin (engineers) for Wildflowers performed by Tom Petty *Best Classical Engineered Recording **Jonathan Stokes, Michael Mailes (engineers), Herbert Blomstedt (conductor) & the San Francisco Symphony for Bartók: Concerto For Orchestra; " Kossuth" - Symphonic Poem *Producer of the Year **Babyface *Classical Producer of the Year **Steven Epstein R&B *Best Female R&B Vocal Performance **Anita Baker for "I Apologize" *Best Male R&B Vocal Performance **Stevie Wonder for "For Your Love" *Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal **TLC for "Creep" *Best R&B Song **Stevie Wonder (songwriter) for "For Your Love" *Best R&B Album **TLC for CrazySexyCool Rap *Best Rap Solo Performance **Coolio for "Gangsta's Paradise" *Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group **Mary J. Blige & Method Man for "I'll Be There for You/You're All I Need to Get By" *Best Rap Album **Naughty by Nature for Poverty's Paradise Reggae *Best Reggae Album **Shaggy for Boombastic Rock *Best Female Rock Vocal Performance **Alanis Morissette for "You Oughta Know" *Best Male Rock Vocal Performance **Tom Petty for "You Don't Know How It Feels" *Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal **Blues Traveler for "Run-Around" *Best Rock Instrumental Performance **Allman Brothers Band for "Jessica" *Best Hard Rock Performance **Pearl Jam for "Spin the Black Circle" *Best Metal Performance **Nine Inch Nails for "Happiness in Slavery" *Best Rock Song **Alanis Morissette & Glen Ballard (songwriters) for "You Oughta Know" performed by Alanis Morissette *Best Rock Album **Glen Ballard (producer) & Alanis Morissette for Jagged Little Pill Spoken *Best Spoken Word or Non-musical Album **Maya Angelou for Phenomenal Woman *Best Spoken Comedy Album **Jonathan Winters for Crank(y) Calls '' Traditional pop *Best Traditional Pop Vocal Performance **Frank Sinatra for ''Duets II World *Best World Music Album **Deep Forest for Boheme Special merit awards MusiCares Person of the Year *Quincy Jones Trivia *Both Mariah Carey and Alanis Morissette received six nominations each, but although first-time nominee Alanis won four out her six nominations, Mariah, considered by many to be at the peak of her career and also having received the highest number of simultaneous nominations in her career up to that point, was completely shut out. Alanis Morissette was 21 years old at the time making her the youngest artist to win Album of the Year. She held this record until 2010 when Taylor Swift at 20 became the youngest artist to win the award. *KISS with Tupac Shakur made their appearance to present the Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal award, this was Kiss's first public appearance reunited with the original band members. *It was at this Grammys show that group TLC announced that they were bankrupt. References 038 Category:1996 in California Category:1996 music awards Category:20th century in Los Angeles 38th Grammy Awards Category:1996 in American music